onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Binks' Sake
Bink's Sake is a song that was commonly sung amongst the pirates of old. The sung is meant to uplift the spirits of those who sing it. Being a pirate of the old days, Brook knows this song quite well and sings it most chances he is given and he was the first person to sing the lyrics of the song.One Piece manga - Chapter 442, Brook sings Bink's sake for the first time. Luffy knows this song from hearing Shanks and his crew singing it. Robin has also heard of this song. One Piece manga - Chapter 486, Luffy and Robin talk about the song. The song was also Yorki's favourite song as well as Laboon's.One Piece manga - Chapter 487, Yorki's favourite song is mention throughout the chapter as being the favourite of Yorki's. It was also mentioned about Laboon liking the song. When the Rumba Pirates met their end 50 years ago, they decided to use a Tone Dial they had purchased from a merchant to use their final moments to record this song for Laboon. One Piece manga - Chapter 488, the Rumba Pirates dying song. Lyrics The full lyrics as of Chapter 488: English version Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Going to deliver Bink's Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! Painting circles in the sky! as the Birds Sing Farewell to the harbour, To my old hometown Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray As we all set sail to The ends of the sea Going to deliver Bink's Sake! We are pirates Sailing through the Sea! The waves are our pillows The ship our roost Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails Now comes a storm Through the far-off sky Now the waves are dancing Beat upon the drums If you loose your nerve This breath could be your last But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Going to deliver Bink's Sake! Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night! Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again! But don't look so down; For at night the moon will rise! Going to deliver Bink's Sake! Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale! Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Japanese Version ヨホホホ　ヨホホホ×４ ビンクスの酒を　届けにゆくよ 海風　気まかせ　波まかせ 潮の向こうで　夕日も騒ぐ 空にゃ　輪をかく鳥の唄 さよなら港　つむぎの里よ ドンと一丁唄お　船出の唄 金波銀波も　しぶきにかえて おれ達ゃゆくぞ　海の限り ビンクスの酒を　届けにゆくよ 我ら海賊　海割ってく 波を枕に　寝ぐらは船よ 帆に旗に　蹴立てるはドクロ 嵐がきたぞ　千里の空に 波がおどるよ　ドラムならせ おくびょう風に　吹かれりゃ最後 明日の朝日が　ないじゃないし ヨホホホ　ヨホホホ×４ ビンクスの酒を　届けにゆくよ 今日か明日かと宵の夢 手をふる影に　もう会えないよ 何をくよくよ　明日も月夜 ビンクスの酒を　届けにゆくよ ドンと一丁唄お　海の唄 どうせ誰でも　いつかはホネよ 果てなし　あてなし　笑い話 ヨホホホ　ヨホホホ×４ Orginal Version Before Chapter 488, parts of this song appeared but due to the nature of how they appeared the song had many loose parts. English version Go and deliver also translated as "Going to Deliver". Bink's Sake also translated as "Bink's brew", "Bink's Hard liquor". The loose translation is due to "Sake" being the japanese word for all alcholic drinks in general, not just Japanese alcholic drinks as the west has come to see the word as. Also due to the way P and B is interchangable to a certain degree, "Bink's" can also be translated as "Pink's", leading to such translations as "Pink's wine". Entrust your heart to the waves and sea breeze Even the setting sun revels beyond the tides And in the sky, the song of laughing birds Romaji version Binks no sake o todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze ki makase nami makase Shio no mukou de yuuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa o kaka tori no uta Early One Piece Even when Brook first showed up, the song was complete. Oda thought of the lyrics first and wanted to add the melody later but he just couldn't do it. So he went to get the melody written first by Kouhei Tanaka, a big name in the anime music industry. When he first asked for it to be written, Oda intended it to appear in the next year, when Thriller Bark was shown. However, like many things in One Piece, it ended up being seen 4 or 5 years later. Oda also intended it to be a sailing song that could be included in text books but because it contains the word 'sake' it is impossible. References Category:One Piece Music